There is evidence of a disparity in the health outcomes of minority youth with type 1 diabetes. There is also considerable support for the health benefits of intensive treatments including improved control and reduced risk for complications. The proposed study aims to describe the prescribed regimen characteristics of a large diverse group of youths between the ages of 8 and 17, as well as the proportion of youths receiving treatments that meet the standard of care. Secondly, the study aims to describe the prescribed regimens of minority youths in particular, and compare the proportion of minority vs. majority youths receiving treatments that meet the current standard of care. Finally, the proposed study aims to explore which factors are related to the intensity of treatments prescribed by physicians, and determine whether or not these factors differ for minority vs. majority youths with type 1 diabetes. Data will be collected from youths and their parents at their regularly scheduled clinic visits. Analyses will include chi-square analyses as well as structural equation modeling with latent variables using Mplus. Findings from the proposed study will have important implications for the treatment and outcomes of minority youths with type 1 diabetes. [unreadable] [unreadable]